Soul Captor
by Sing-chan
Summary: Sakura and her and friends goes to death city since the madness is almost taking over tomoeda can they help the Soul Eater group before its too late?
1. Getting Started

Soul captor

Hello everyone my name is Sing-chan and this is my very first story I ever made. Hope you will enjoy it. This story take place after the keshin has arrive and when Sakura turn the clow card into Sakura card and after the 2 movie

I don't own Soul eater or Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter 1 getting started

"Geez why is everyone going mad now a days" complain Syaoran. "I know this is getting weird, Nanoko-chan was telling everyone that someone was staring at her during the time she was in the bathroom and that she was the only one there. I hope is alright." Sakura told Syaoron in concern. Sakura Kinomoto was 14 and the height of 5'09 had long amburn hair that reach down to her waist and had an hour glass figure She is the Mistress of the Clow card now formaly known as the Sakura cards. Syaoran Li the heir to the Li clan was also 14 and was 5'11 had chocolate mess hair bushy eye-brows and had a well built figure. He is a sorcerer who use ufoda, he is the element master also Sakura's boyfriend. Tomoyo-chan was in thought as to how to make Sakura-chan more cute in her costume. Tomoyo Daidouji was 14 and the height of 5'09 have wavy black hair and purple eyes. She is Sakura best friend and she always carries a camera to tape Sakura during her cardcaptoring days and any other days of the week. All three of them were walking home from school and was talking about the strange thing that were happening." Has anyone seen Kero-chan lately he seems to be out of the house more often then usarally." Sakura told in concern and ponder about the small guardian that was in her room. The small stuff toy(as Syaoran called him) was always late out at nigh talking to an unknown person. It seem to be some thing important so she left him alone but she just cant stop worrying about him. When they got to Sakuras' house Sakura was about o go in the front door Syaoran stoped her and made her turn around. "Don't worry about it, Im sure the stuff animal cant be in any trouble." He told her and gave a peck on the lips. "S-S-Syaoran." Sakura shriek. Before she could say anything else Touya slam the door open and trip Sakura so she felled on Syaoran and to witness all of this was Tomoyo who giggled with her trusty camara on her side. Touya Kinomoto Sakura's big sister was 21 and has a well built body and brown hair rthat was parted andhave dark brown eyes. He is overly protective of his sister and will beat up any by who ever got near her. He is in college but was home for a visit.

"Uh-oh" Sakura thought when she saw the look on her Oni-chan face. He calm down and ask her boyfriend something that surprise her " Please take care of my sister while you are on your trip to death city." With that he close the door. Both Sakura and Syaoran were confuse. They knew that some thing happen and hurried up to Sakura's room and saw that Kero or Keroberous who looks like a stuff lion with wing was their looking out the window and he was serious. "Pack you things, and the li brat can come as well as Tomoyo we have busniss to take care of."

Well that is everything please rand r and r so that I can improve bye.


	2. Why

Soul captor

I don't own Soul eater or Cardcaptor Sakura. I also don't own any other character but one that will come latter in the fic

Chapter 2 Why

"Kero-chan what's wrong?" Sakura question her guardian . Kero was looking out the window like he was looking for something. "Did anything happen to school latleey?" ask the lion with wings which is Kero. "Yes, but how did you know?" Li ask. "Then it is true. We are leaving for Death city the flight is in one hour you all have to pack I will explain everything while we are flying. It will be First class to go to Death city now hurry I will inform Yue." Kero told them and flew away. " Wai-" Before Sakura was able to say anything he flew off were he couldn't hear her. She was more worry than every for her furry little friend. She knew that Kero had the answer so she left him alone and began to pack when she realize that her friend was still there and told them. "I don't know what is happening but we hae to pack since Kero-chan seem t know the answer to the problem ." Her cousin and boyfriend seem to understand, but Tomoyo has a question. "I don't know what to say to my mother and will she let me go to a place call Death city." We all had a anime sweat drop and thougt for a minute when Syaoran had an idea. "Tell her that you won the lottery and she can bring two friends and a adult and since Yukito is going it will be no problem." He stated. She was unsure of the plan, but it was worth giving it a shot. She and Syaoran went home to pack there bags.

Soul Eater world

Death pov

Hmm I wonder if the deaths sythes can join me in the fight. As lord death ponder about this when Sid came in. Lord Death is in a black clock and always have a mask on.( I cant explain how Lord death look like) sid is a zombie and has blue skin and his teeth would always syick out and has a hole in his head. "ahh, Sid what do you have to report?" ask Lord Death." Well, Europe, South America,Africa couldn't come but a group of people are coming form japan and two people from England is coming as well, but for death scythes are here." Sid told Lord Death. "What are the group of people name Sid?" askLord death. "well The People from Japan are Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran LI, Tomoyo Daidouji and Yukito Tsukishiro and the people from England are Eriol Hiiragizawa ans Nakuru Akizuki and one of them sent a letter for you Lord death." Sid handed him the note. Lord death read the letter . "Well an old friend of mine is finally returning the favor ." Lord death said. Sid look conpletly lost but he didn't bother to see what the letter said..

Well that is everything please rand r and r and if you wonder what the letter said it was this.

_**Dear Lord Death,**_

_**I am now able to do a favor for you my ancenstor and rencarnation are coming to your country for the help.**_

_**From your friend, **_

_**Clow Reed**_

_**Thank you shadowfox26 and catrina7077 for favoriting my story and for shadow fox for revewing my first story**_


	3. Arrive

Soul captor

Hi again everyone sorry it took so long for me to update you know writers block.

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or Soul eater. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 arrive

Tomyo Pov

When Tomoyo came home to her house/mansion it was odd. No one was there to greet her and it seems completely empty. With a sigh she went upstairs to her room and pack her bags for her close and the costume she made for Sakura. She also pack her trusty camera to film Sakura if there was a battle going on. When she was done she went downstairs, but she saw her mother in the hallway. 'All man I thought she went on another business trip so I wouldn't have to explain why I am going to another continent.' She thought. "Um..m mom I need to go to another continent because I won the lottery and Me, Sakura and Syaoron are going and Yukito is already a chaperon so you don't have to com."

When she was down explaining she thought that her mother would insist to go when she hear that Sakura was going, but she heard no babbling about it. She saw that her mother eyes look lifeless. "Mother is there something wro-." Before she could finish she saw that her mom with a knife in her hand. "M-m-mom why do you have that in your home." Her mom started to swing it in the air directly at her. Tomoyo sceam and began to run to the her gate.(Mind you that she still have her clothes and Sakura's costumes) When she finally got there she made sure to lock the gate to make sure that her mom was still inside. "What the hell I better tell Sakura and Syaoran about this."

Syaoran POV

When he got home he saw that his butler was no where to be fond and that struck him odd. He packed his stuff and went to the door, but before he even touch the doorknob Wei his butler was there and about the strike him, but he was faster and knock him mad him faint. He ran out of the door as fast as he can. "I have to tell Sakura about this."

Sakura POV

Sakura was packing and she heard nothing about anything from her brother. Her dad was on an erudition dig and wont come back in a month. When she was finish packing all her clothes and had the sakura cards in her pouch she went outside the door with no problem at all. She saw the Syaoran and Tomoyo outside out of breath "Syaoran, Tomoyo what happen you look like you were half killed." Ask Sakura. "We were about half killed by our guardians. We have to get out of here before your own brother goes mad." Told Syaoran. "Right!" they ran to Yukito's house and saw that he was already ready. "Lets go" and they went to the air plan station and ask the Plane attendance to go to Nevada, North America first class. When they enter the plane there was no one there. "ok Kero-chan what's going on?" ask Sakura "Well you should know that Clow Reed was save by Lord death himself. So Clow was indebted to him and made a deal._** "**__If the Keshin was ever revive I will send my ancestor and reincarnation to help." _ And before you ask a keshin is a man who is consume by madness and when he comes out the madness in all the world will go mad the reason that you are not mad is that Clow Reed made a spell so that we can't be harm by the madness." Everyone was stun about what Kerberos told them . _We are arriving at Nevada North America in 5 min_. As they heard that they knew that they were in an adventure of there lives.

Lord Death's POV

Sid came in and inform me that the group was already here. "Ok show them how t get here." Lord death told them. Lord Death look around and saw Eriol and Nakuru there. "Why Clow how has it been or is it Eriol." Death said. "It's Eriol"


	4. Meeting New People

Chapter 4 Meeting New people

Kero;…

Sing-chan….

Sing-chan: WHAT THE FUCK

Kero: why did you just say that?

Sing-chan: Because I didn't update almost a month.

Kero: so what?

Sing-chan I want to make sure that I update for every month.

Kero: okay do you want me to do the disclaimer

Sing-chan: okay

Kero: okay Sing-chan doesn't own anything.

Sing: when Did I start this?

Kero just start the story

Death Pov

"Hello Eriol I see that you arrive here before descendent your successor and that suppose lover." Lord Death stated. Eriol blushes as to hear that his crush since the day he came to school was coming. "Well.. yes I suppose though I didn't know that Tomoyo was coming." He stated "Well I should tell the other that some goo wizards and wit-" Lord Death was cut off when he saw a glare that Eriol was looking at him.

"Might I remind you that We are no wizard or witches we are well my successor is a Sorcerers my descendant is an Element master and form the letters that I receive from Kerberos Tomoyo is a Enchanter which I am not surprise since she is a great singer, Unlike the witches we are that weak and that we don't want madness taking all over the place." Eriol stated Lord death was a bit cshock at what Eriol said but didn't say anything. "Well okay s what do you think will happen to your Ancestor once they meet Soul, Maka , Black star , Tsubaki , kid , Liz , Patti , Spirit , Mari and especially Dr. Stein ?" (A lot of people I know) ask Lord death. "I wouldn't worry."

CardCaptor Pov

Once they took one step on Nevada It was cover with sand( ok let me clear this up the plane took them to the desert close to death city so they wouldn't have to walk too far.) "Well we are here what should we do?" ask Yukito."I don't know, bty I think I see someone up ahead." Stated Syaoran. They look at the direction Syaoran was pointing at and saw a man with a cloak around him. When thew figure went closer it seem that it was expecting them. "Welcome People from Japan I am sid And I will be escorting you to Death city." Sid stated Sakura came up to him and bow "Hello my name is Sakura KInomoto it is a pleasure to meet you." Sakura told him with a smile that even murders will fall head over heels for. (Yeah that powerful) if sid could blush he would, but he remember he had bussnes to attend to. "Well Follow me we will be going to death city."

Maka Pov

"Soul where are you taking me?" ask Maka while having a book in her hand. We are going to play basket ball we have been cope in that house for too long and you have been reading books day after day sooner or latter you will have mushroom growing out of your head." Soul stated. Just to prove his point he drew Maka with mushroom growing out of her head. "Don't be ridiculous Lord death said to stay in out house until we have been healed and as you can see I haven't heal completely." Maka stated. When they finally got to the basketball court she could see that Kid, black star, Patti, and Tsubaki was there. "Well the captains are Maka and Kid and if this was a regular game of basket ball it would be boring so lets make this more interesting." Soul stated "If kid team loses we move his portrait two centimeters." "Wow wow wow" Kid said with sweat drops coming from the back of his head. "Yeah that would be funny." Chuckled Maka. "Yeah and if team Maka loses she has to spend a day with her creepy dad." Black star said. "Wait WHAT black star don't you want to be captain?" ask Maka dreading the fact that if she loses she has to spend a day with her unforgivable playboy father. "I know but I fell bad for Soul dragging you along and forcing you to play so I thought I make it up to you by making you a captains." Black star said with tears in his eyes. "Ok lets start." Soul told They started playing the game with Maka with no idea what is going on.

Professor Stein and Mari was sitting on the bench and looking at the kids playing basketball and saw that Maka did a double dribble. "What are these kids doing outside they are suppose to be inside recuperating." Out of nowhere Spirit cam out (Maka's dad). And start to tell stein that they are trying to get some normalcy Then they hear Soul Black Star and Patti chanting "Punishment Punishment." And then Maka approach Spirit. " Hey pap would want to hang out on Saturday?" Spirit looks at have daughter with a shock expression. In his mind he picture a perfect day with his daughter. "Papa?" Maka question her father. Spirit was so happy that he puke. (I don't know it was possible to have a happy puke!) "Papa what happen." Ask Maka. "Nothing honey, I was just happy that you would spend time with me." He told her. Maka went somewhere to get something for her father. When Maka got back she and Professor Stein sense a strong witch soul and that is was a witch or it feels like it ."Professor do you feel that?" Maka ask. "Yes it is a powerful witch soul leys find out." Professor Stein stated "Black star Maka make sure that your weapons are in your weapon form Kid get Liz and meets us at the entrance." Stein Commanded "Right" "Spirit change into your weapon form so we can at least have a fighting chance." Everyone look at him with surprise, "Yes this witch is that powerful maybe even more powerful than me." Lets go!" "Right" They went out to the front gate

Cardcaptor Pov

Mr. Sid went in front of the gate and annonce quite loudly "WELCOME TO DEATH CITY!"

Well I am so glad that I just finish this. This is my longest chapter ever with 1,000 words and have 2 pages. Hopefully I will get more review and have more people faverate this story and that I thank everyone that take there time and read this story. I will try to update once or twice a month.


	5. A battle begins

Chapter 5 A battle Begins

Sing-chan Hey everyone I just got the scene where Soul eater group and the Card captor Group begins to battle or not. I am working on another story that is a Fullmetal Alchemist and Ed and Al will have a little sister name Star. I still don't know how they meet but I'm working on it. And here kero-chan with the disclaimer

Ker: Sing-chan doesn't own Card captor Sakura and Soul Eater

Sing-Chan: Here We Go

Sakura POV

When we enter Death city something catches my eye and that is three kids and a grown man with a screw in his head and each person has a weapon with them. A girl and the grown man has a scythes and a kid with a blue hair has a short knife and the kid with white stripe on one side and the other side is all pitch black. "Hello what are your nam-" I was not able to the sentence when one of them interrupts me.

"What are you witches doing here? Professor Sid they are witches get away!" shouted a dirty blond. "Hey we are not witches!" shouted Syaoron in rage. Taking offence that he, his friend and his girlfriend was called a witch.

"I'll be taking your soul now!" the dirty blond shouted and then the rest of the people started to charge at them. I grab my star my star key and Syaoran grab his sword pendent and I started the chant that activate the key and the seal was reveled beneath my foot and the group of people who were going to attack us stop and was blown away by a gust of wind "Key that hold the power of the star, Show your true form before me I Sakura command you under our contract. REALSE!" and the small key started to spin and turn into a staff that is pink and that a star was on top of it. I spin it like a baton. Syaoran turn his pendent to a sword. I step in front of everyone and took out one of the card that look like a sword chained. "Lend me your power SWORD" I raise my staff and winds surround it and the staff took the form of a sword. "Let the battle begin!" The blue haired kid screamed.

Maka POV

When I saw that the girl I sense a powerful soul even bigger than Professor Stein. I back up a little and then started to run to attack her. When I was about to slash her she put her sword where Soul was about cut her and she shove me and soul away from her. "I really don't want to fight you so I will be going now." The girl with auburn hair told us.. "You are not going anywhere." I heard Professors Stein stated. "You are a witch do you think that we will let you go easy? And I want to cut you up and see what makes you work." Professor Stein said with a Little madness in his eye. The girl look disgusted and the boy look like he was about to rip Professor Stein in half. The other girl with pitch-black hair was videos taping the whole time without me noticing.

The girl with auburn hair had what look like a smirk on her face and said what something that surprises us all. "Well then you have to catch me." She took out a card that looks like a man with an hourglass with it. "Let time stop. "TIME!" the girl shouted and my body just stop and I black out. When I awoke I saw that the girl was gone. "Where are they?" ask Black star. "I don't know." answer Tsubaki "Maka can't you sense them?" ask Soul "Yeah" I answered and I focus on where the three went and found out that they were already in the academy. "They are already at the academy let's go." I scream at my friend and started to run.

I know that this shorter than the last chapter but hey a chapter is a chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review and thank you to the people that review


End file.
